


Il mondo fuori

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Class Differences, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Melancholy, Relationship Discussions, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: “Sono una persona orribile...” era uno dei suoi pensieri ricorrenti, specie quando tornava a casa, quando tornava alla recita che era la sua vita, in attesa di tornare nel solo posto a cui si sentiva di appartenere.





	Il mondo fuori

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa alla challenge [_Il fiore si nasconde nell’erba, ma il vento sparge il suo profumo_](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58953874) indetta da [Torre di Carta](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/)  
>  **Tabella:** tabella colori  
>  **Prompt:** tenerezza (Fiori rosa | rosa)

La stanza era in penombra, il rumore soffuso del chiacchiericcio della gente al di fuori del palazzetto fatiscente e l'odore di muschio e terriccio si diffondevano tutt'intorno; ecco come si presentava ogni volta il luogo dove si sentiva se stesso.  
Un ambiente piccolo e con solo la luce traballante al centro della stanza, di un lampadario che aveva avuto tempi migliori, a illuminarne le pareti scrostate, di un colore indefinito, l'umidità così densa che, se non ci fosse stata la finestra aperta, probabilmente non ci si sarebbe riusciti a respirare all'interno, tanto ne era satura e pregna la stanza. Non puzzava e, malgrado i muri e il pavimento in pessime condizioni, era pulito. Di quella pulizia che si poteva fare quando si viveva in quella zona. Nascoste nell'ombra due porte che portavano l'una al piccolo bagno, l'altra a un cucinino. Erwin non aveva mai avuto tempo di esplorarla, né era lì per quello.  
La bassa figura che aveva aperto la porta cigolante si fece da parte lasciandolo entrare, per poi richiudere nuovamente la porta alle sue spalle. «Ehi.» aveva la voce bassa, come la ricordava.  
«Ciao.» salutò. Nella stanza vi erano un tavolino, una sedia adagiata contro di esso e un letto, addossato al muro con una cassettiera bassa e un armadio. Un ambiente spoglio e spartano, come sempre.  
Erwin sorrise appena quando l'altro gli si avvicinò abbastanza da essere a portata di abbraccio, in modo che potesse prenderlo tra le braccia e stringerlo. Era molto più minuto – di altezza e stazza – rispetto a lui, ma appariva perfettamente adatto, quando lo teneva contro di sé.  
Era quello ciò che anelava: il contatto con un altro essere umano, il calore propagato e causato da quella vicinanza, da quell'unione. L'altro ricambiò il gesto, facendo passare le braccia intorno a lui, avvolgendogli la schiena, posando le mani verso l'alto ed emettendo un sospiro.  
Rimasero immobili per minuti interi – o forse furono solo attimi rubati, come sempre – prima che Erwin si distaccasse con lentezza, sciogliendo quel breve momento di pura ricerca di calore umano. Levi lo seguì nel suo esempio, gli occhi chiari che si sollevavano verso di lui, il viso incorniciato in quel taglio corto, così simile al proprio e che aveva cominciato a portare solo da qualche settimana.  
«Va meglio?» domandò, mentre rimaneva immobile in attesa di fronte a lui, il viso rivolto verso l'alto a causa della loro eccessiva differenza di altezza, che non gli permetteva di arrivargli più in alto di qualche centimetro sotto la spalla.  
Erwin annuì, i suoi occhi azzurri che si calmavano, specchiandosi in quelli grigi dell'altro uomo. «Bene.» fu il suo unico commento, prima di dargli un colpetto contro il pettorale e avviarsi verso il letto, lasciandocisi ricadere con un tonfo e provocando un rumore preoccupante, più la sua successiva imprecazione mentre si rimetteva seduto.  
L'uomo dai capelli chiari rise, avanzando solo di due passi per raggiungere il letto e sedersi con un gesto tranquillo e lento, che fece abbassare il materasso con un breve cigolio. Levi in tutta risposta grugnì, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
La poca luce non permetteva a nessuno dei due di vedersi bene in viso; Erwin sapeva che la pelle di Levi era alabastrina e che se fosse arrossito, si sarebbe notato subito – anche se l'altro non era il tipo che arrossiva facilmente.  
Il bacio fu improvviso, ma allo stesso tempo cauto e collaudato. Qualcosa di conosciuto, che entrambi sembravano aspettare fin dall'inizio. Un gioco di labbra e carezze fatte con la punta delle dita, mentre le bocche si schiudevano con lentezza e dolcezza, in modo che la loro vicinanza potesse essere maggiore.  
I polpastrelli di Erwin sfiorarono la guancia appena accaldata di Levi, le ciglia scure, i capelli corti e quel collo appena arcuato verso l'alto, meno del solito data la loro posizione più comoda, seduto sul materasso. «Nh.»  
Un breve sospiro a occhi chiusi, mentre anche le mani di Levi lo sfioravano. Le braccia, le spalle, il collo e una guancia; quel contatto leggero, che tuttavia gli donava brividi dappertutto e lo scuoteva dall'interno. «Levi...» lo richiamò piano, la voce bassa e la mano contro la sua guancia appena accaldata; Levi schiuse gli occhi liquidi, che avevano quella particolare intonazione di colore e languore alla luce fioca del lampadario tremulo.  
Non disse nulla, ma si sporse per baciarlo ancora e ancora, abbastanza a lungo perché le loro labbra si gonfiassero e le loro bocche sapessero l'una del sapore dell'altra.  
«Che aspetti...?» gli domandò Levi, la voce soffusa e affannata. Era a solo un soffio dal suo viso e lo guardava in attesa, le dita di una delle mani chiuse intorno a una delle sue. Erwin sorrise un poco, baciandogli il naso e ridacchiando leggero.  
«Sempre di corsa, eh.» non era una domanda né una lamentela, più un dato di fatto, mentre lo faceva stendere sul letto e lo accompagnava, sovrastandolo a propria volta e dandogli un altro bacio sulle labbra. «Sei tu quello che ci mette trop... po.» la voce si spense, un po' sorpresa. Le dita di Erwin si stavano prodigando nell'abbassargli i pantaloni e sollevargli la maglietta.  
Il petto chiaro e dai muscoli ben visibili venne scoperto ed Erwin vi affondò il viso, baciandone i contorni e gli avvallamenti; era magro, ma dai muscoli definiti. Levi emise un gorgoglio, mentre si lasciava sfilare anche i pantaloni e l'intimo, rimanendo nudo e dimenandosi tra le braccia dell'amante. «E-Erwin...» lo richiamò. L'uomo dai capelli biondi lo ignorò, baciandone la pelle, il petto, il ventre e annusando brevemente la peluria sottile e scura che ne contornava il sesso teso. Levi trattenne il respiro, inarcandosi un poco e cercando di non urlare, mentre le gambe venivano spalancate e piegate, appoggiate alle spalle dell'altro uomo per permettergli maggiore accesso.  
«Oh cazzo-» si lasciò sfuggire l'uomo dai capelli neri, mordendosi poi le labbra, mugolando in modo più sommesso quando la lingua, che lo aveva solo leccato sulla punta, cominciò la sua lenta risalita e discesa lungo la sua asta. Il pene gonfio e svettante, dalla forma allungata e morbida e dal sapore salato – come la sua pelle. Erwin lo seviziò per un po', lappando anche i testicoli che si indurivano rapidamente, per poi inghiottirlo.  
L'esclamazione di apprezzamento di Levi non si fece attendere troppo a lungo ed Erwin continuò per un po' a pompare e leccare, con un ritmo costante, seguendo l'aumento di ansimi e mugolii da parte del proprio partner. Quando Levi cominciò a tremare tra le sue braccia e le sue mani cominciarono a tirargli i capelli, si ritenne soddisfatto e lo lasciò andare.  
Levi sibilò, la testa inarcata all'indietro e le dita contratte sulla testa di Erwin, le gambe piegate rigide, in tensione come tutto il resto del corpo. Il sesso era eretto e arcuato contro il ventre piatto e pallido – aveva le prime gocce perlacee che facevano capolino dalla sua punta ed era lucido di saliva. Rimase a guardarlo per un minuto intero, immobile, a pochi centimetri dalla sua pelle, con le mani poggiate ai suoi fianchi: era bellissimo.  
«Hai... hai intenzione di guardare... ancora per molto?» Erwin soffocò una risata, prima di scuotere un poco la testa in segno di diniego. «Scusa.» avrebbe voluto dirgli che lo trovava bellissimo, che _era_ bellissimo, ma non trovava né le parole né il coraggio per farlo, non in quel momento e poi... Levi non gli avrebbe creduto. Non lo faceva mai.  
Tornò con il viso contro la sua pelle, stavolta scivolando oltre i testicoli per leccarne il perineo, fino a raggiungere l'ano. I gemiti che l'altro cominciò a emettere a intervalli sempre più ravvicinati lo ricompensarono ampiamente per quel gesto che, prima, non avrebbe mai pensato di poter fare. Era Levi, che lo induceva a pensieri simili: ricercare modi per dargli piacere, per fargli capire _quanto_ fosse legato a quel rapporto senza nome che portavano avanti da mesi.  
Penetrò con decisione tra i muscoli che aveva leccato fino a qualche istante prima per ammorbidirli, infilandovi dentro la lingua. Levi lasciò uscire un gridolino estatico, mentre le gambe gli si avvolgevano con forza sulle spalle e le dita si districavano tra i suoi capelli scomposti.  
«E-Erwin... sto... non ce la fac-» si agitava febbrilmente, inarcandosi e contraendosi in un ritmo sconnesso e scomposto, proprio come la sua voce acuta ed eccitata. Era fantastico, un afrodisiaco per Erwin che sentiva il sesso premere contro i pantaloni, gonfio, che mandava piccole scariche elettriche lungo la spina dorsale, ma continuò a ignorarle, così come ignorò le frasi sconnesse di Levi, vinto dalla sensazione di essere sempre più pronto e vicino, sempre più preso e più suo.  
L'odore forte gli colpiva il naso, che sfregava contro il perineo, facendo probabilmente in modo che le sensazioni si amplificassero per l'amante ed Erwin non poteva che esserne più soddisfatto. Come fu fin troppo compiaciuto quando Levi, con un grido quasi muto per via dei continui gemiti, venne contraendosi e inarcandosi.  
«Ah... Sei veramente... impossibile.» lo rimproverò Levi; in altre circostanze, probabilmente lo avrebbe insultato, ma in quel momento era ancora completamente vittima del post-orgasmo ed era chiaramente più vulnerabile e sincero. Il suo carattere difficile, veniva smussato in modo delizioso, così come i suoi occhi limpidi. Erwin non prestò neppure attenzione al fatto che fosse venuto anche lui, macchiando le mutande e, presumibilmente, anche i pantaloni.  
Quando era iniziato tutto quello? Erwin non avrebbe saputo dirlo con assoluta certezza. Ricordava distintamente quando però aveva capito che per lui era _diverso_. Era iniziato tutto come una necessità dettata più da un bisogno fisico che per altro, poi, con il tempo, aveva compreso che quel bisogno non era ciò che lo spingeva. O, forse, non era mai stato davvero _quello_ il punto.  
La verità era che Levi, per Erwin, aveva rappresentato fin da subito una via di fuga, un porto sicuro in cui rifugiarsi quando le cose _fuori_ andavano male. Era una scelta egoistica, ma chi avrebbe potuto biasimarlo? Le responsabilità gli erano crollate addosso quando era ancora troppo giovane per capire ciò che voleva e la sua vita era andava avanti, mentre lui rimaneva fermo e in silenzio a fare da spettatore. Ma poi... poi era arrivato Levi, in quella desolazione e infelicità, quell'eterna condanna di esistere e nulla di più.  
Levi lo aveva accolto, stretto tra le braccia; gli aveva dato qualcosa che nessuno era mai riuscito a dargli prima. Si era sentito accettato con tutte le sue sfaccettature, il suo intero. Era se stesso e andava bene, non c'era nulla da sistemare, smussare, omettere, camuffare.  
“ _Sono una persona orribile...”_ era uno dei suoi pensieri ricorrenti, specie quando tornava a casa, quando tornava alla recita che era la sua vita, in attesa di tornare nel solo posto a cui si sentiva di appartenere.  
«Erwin?» la voce arrochita di Levi lo distolse dai suoi pensieri, tanto che quasi sobbalzò, prima di sorridergli con dolcezza, morbido. «Mh?»  
«Ho trovato un lavoro.» Erwin si distaccò appena, abbastanza da poter guardare Levi negli occhi e sorridergli. «È una bella notizia.»  
«Già.» non sembrava felice, non davvero mentre lo diceva e lo guardava. I suoi occhi grigi non erano brillanti, non trasmettevano ciò che avrebbero dovuto data la notizia importante per la sua vita e il suo futuro. Tacque qualche istante, prima di parlare. «Cosa c'è?»  
Levi distolse lo sguardo; sentiva il suo corpo rigido, in tensione, in una postura che, malgrado la vicinanza, sembrava volerlo tenere a distanza. «Ora non dovrai più preoccuparti per me.»  
Erwin non capì subito, infatti lo guardò confuso: _cosa intendeva dire?_  
Levi parve irritato dalla sua espressione. «Era quello che volevi, no? Adesso non avrai più un motivo per-»  
L'indice che si posò sulle sue labbra gli impedì di proseguire. «Shhh.» sussurrò Erwin, scuotendo appena il capo. «Cosa stai dicendo? Non mi serve un motivo per venire qui, io-»  
Levi gli schiaffeggiò la mano, spingendolo in modo da potersi rialzare dal letto e mettersi seduto; era nudo, ma non sembrava particolarmente turbato dalla situazione. «Sì, invece. Vieni qui per questo.» e non sembrava intendere affatto il sesso – che di fatto aveva smesso di essere una motivazione quando Erwin aveva preso coscienza di ciò che sentiva e cercava – ma piuttosto tutto il resto. «Stai sbagliando.» lo corresse, sedendosi a propria volta, mantenendo tuttavia un po' di distanza, per dargli spazio.  
«E dove? Tu... non fai più nemmeno sesso con me.» sembrava essergli costata parecchio quella dichiarazione, perché non lo guardava, ma anzi fissava le proprie gambe e teneva i pugni chiusi.  
Erwin strabuzzò gli occhi: ma...  
«Ma non è vero! Lo abbiamo appena fatto!»  
«Quello non è sesso.» e sembrava convinto di ciò che diceva, perché stavolta l'occhiata acida e ferita se la beccò tutta, sentendone l'intensità. Rimase in silenzio, incapace di dire qualcosa per giustificare un comportamento che, per lui, non aveva il minimo senso.  
«Non lo è. Vieni qui solo per controllare che non muoia di fame.» sibilò distogliendo lo sguardo e dirigendolo verso la porta, dando prova che aveva notato il sacchetto della spesa che aveva lasciato di fianco all'uscio, una volta entrato. «Beh, ora non ce n'è più bisogno.»  
«Non è così! Volevo solo-» Levi lo guardava di nuovo, gli occhi che brillavano di qualcosa che non c'era mai stato prima, nel suo sguardo argenteo. Si interruppe da solo, portandosi una mano sulla faccia e sospirando: tacere i propri sentimenti non era stata una buona idea, non a lunga distanza e quella ne era la prova inequivocabile.  
«Ascoltami.» provò, risollevando il viso e cercando gli occhi di Levi, che cercavano di sfuggirgli. «Non mi sento affatto in dovere di occuparmi di te. Cioè, un po' sì: sono preoccupato perché non mangi molto, ma quello è un altro discorso.» Levi lo guardò scettico, in attesa, in ascolto. «Vengo qui perché _voglio_. Busso alla tua porta perché... sono felice, quando sono con te. Quando siamo insieme, finalmente tutto ha un senso e mi viene voglia di restare.» ammise. Non era il “ti amo” che voleva dirgli, per quello avrebbe dovuto aspettare di cambiare la sua vita, tuttavia era la cosa che ci si poteva avvicinare di più.  
Levi lo fissava. Apparentemente, non sembrava colpito, ma Erwin lo conosceva; conosceva quello sguardo brillante, quegli occhi grigio-argento che si riempivano di vita e di desiderio, di qualcosa di celato e inespresso fino a quel momento. «... Menti.» E quando si proteggeva con parole dure, atte ad allontanare la gente, finalizzate a ferire, ma non poteva prenderlo in giro, i suoi occhi parlavano per lui, come la sua espressione, le sue guance rosee e il viso corrucciato.  
Ed Erwin fece l'unica cosa che in quel momento, il suo animo fremeva per fare. Gli sorrise. Un sorriso luminoso, divertito, ma dolce al tempo stesso, mentre con le dita andava a sfiorargli una guancia arrossata e la sfiorava col polpastrello, lentamente.  
Levi teneva lo sguardo di lato, mentre però lo lasciava fare.  
«... Non ti credo.» mormorò Levi, ma il suo tono era cambiato e, anche se non sembrava, Erwin capì che non era altro che un modo per farsi convincere ancora un po', così gli sfiorò il naso con il proprio, ridacchiando sommessamente. «Ma io voglio stare con te.»  
«Io no. Per niente.» ma nel dirlo gli aveva posato la mano sul dorso della propria, che ancora era poggiata sulla sua guancia e quello, in qualche modo, valeva più di ogni altra parola potesse dire in quel momento.


End file.
